


The Flight Before Christmas

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Dracène Rouge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Holidays, Kisses, Super Team, lilanetteweek, red dragon - Freeform, wlw, zodiac miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Written for day one of Lilanette Week on tumblr. Prompt: Holidays.Lila and Marinette are on their way to the Miraculous holder gift exchange, but they get distracted by the mistletoe across the city.Basically they're dorks in love and everyone knows it.





	

"Auraa, scales shine!" Lila called, her hand clutching Marinette's. 

After her kwami had disappeared into her bracelet in a wave of golden light, Dracène Rouge stood smiling at her girlfriend.

Marinette grinned back, brushing her free hand over her earrings as she called, "Tikki, spots on!" The pink-red light encircled the smaller girl, and, after a moment, left the two red-suited heroines of Paris standing together on the little balcony. 

"I don't think I'll ever get over seeing you transform," Dracène said, carefully rubbing one of Ladybug's freckled cheeks with her gloved hand. 

Ladybug leaned into the touch. "I can't believe I've had you fighting by my side for a year now. It feels like just yesterday," she murmured, her soft exhale spiraling away in a loose white cloud. 

"Time flies when you're saving Paris and occasionally the world," Dracène reminded. "Oh, and school."

Ladybug laughed, nuzzling against her girlfriend's shoulder, careful of the ruby scales. "C'mon, we should head out on patrol. Adrien and Alya set out fifteen minutes ago, and Chloé was on her way out five minutes ago."

Dracène wrapped her arms around Ladybug's waist and pouted. "Can't we just stay here and watch a movie? It's Christmas Eve."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Lila, we're leaving now. Otherwise we'll be late to the gift exchange on the Eiffel Tower." 

"Okay, okay." Dracène let go and picked up their bags. With one last pout at her girlfriend, she stepped up onto the railing. Ladybug joined her, casting off her yoyo. As soon as her girlfriend zipped away, Dracène jumped off the railing, her dragon tail swishing behind her as she flew.

They raced through the city, all flirty smiles and playful laughs. They stopped beneath every cluster of mistletoe for brief kisses before darting off again. When they stopped a block from the Eiffel Tower, the wind had kissed their cheeks so they glowed a bright pink, and their noses bright red. 

"Are you ready, Bella?" 

Ladybug took Dracène's gloved hand and kissed it. She then blinked her big blue eyes innocently in a way that always made Lila feel more like a puddle than a superhero. "I'm always ready when I'm with you."

Dracène wrinkled her nose. "Now who's the cheesy one?" 

Ladybug laughed again an twirled one of Dracène's ribbons around her fingers. "I thought you loved cheese."

Dracène grinned. "I do, but not nearly as much as I love you." She leaned down and kissed the shorter girl's nose. Ladybug let out a soft squeak at the coldness of Dracène's slightly chapped lips. After pulling away and giggling, Dracène moved down and placed her lips on Ladybug's. 

During the kiss, Ladybug giggled and said, "We should stop before out lips get stuck together, Lila. We'd never hear the end of it from Chloé or Alya."

Just as Dracène pulled away to rest her forehead against Ladybug's, the bells of Notre Dame rang, announcing the start of Christmas Day. Both heroines grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Ma Chèrie. I love you more."

"Debatable," Dracène quipped. 

Without letting go of Ladybug's hand, Dracène Rouge took off again. The two raced up the Eiffel Tower to where their friends were already waiting in the soft golden glow of the space heater Adrien had brought. 

When Alya took one look at the two of them, all flushed cheeks and pink lips, she just rolled her eyes and laughed. Chloé rolled her eyes as they released their transformations. "You two are late," she said her tone was softly scolding. She turned briefly to watch Auraa and Tikki join the other three kwami at the snack table before turning back to her friends. "What happened? Too many things of mistletoe that needed immediate attention?"

Lila shrugged innocently. "Maybe just two, or thirty."

Adrien snickered, giving Lila a thumbs up as Marinette turned an even darker shade of pink.

Alya pulled them all into a hug. "Merry Christmas to all."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you liked this little sequel. Lilanette is a cute ship with a lot of potential.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment and making my day.


End file.
